nathan_jonesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Jones
Nathan Jones is the main protagonist of the Nathan Jones franchise. Description Background 'Early Life' Nathan Cedric Jones was born in London to Benedict and Lena Jones and spent his childhood during the events of the 2018 Lithanium War, where the United Kingdom, China, Russia and United States of America fought for the newly found resource in Iraq, Lithanium which proved to be one of the most valuable and indestructible crystals in history. The war lasted for 3 years and ended in 2021 when a peace treaty was settled after enough amounts of Lithanium was discovered in the Australian Outback to support the warring countries' needs. 'Dawn of the Red Mask' The peace treaty would last for a decade until a newly formed terrorist organisation the Red Mask was formed in 2033 that started using the Lithanium for warfare, framing all the former warring countries into thinking they were assembled by those nations. The Second Lithanium War had started and everyone was called to fight in the war. Nathan Jones would finish highschool the same year and be immediatelly sent to fight in the war by UK Law. 'The Rookie Chronicles' *See Nathan Jones: The Rookie Chronicles A Young Nathan Jones is assigned to Unit 2C of the UK Rookie Training Program, under the command of Arcturus Dane. 'Operation Blackwatch' *See Nathan Jones: Operation Blackwatch 'Mission to Hyderabad' After being contacted by Mina Dayal, the advisor of the Indian peace activist Ranjan Bhave. Nathan travels to Hyderabad on a secret mission to protect Bhave from a rumored assassin that is going to kill him during the Event of Peace. After arriving at Hyderabad he is greeted by Mina and is escorted to Charminar where the event will take place. After reaching the destination, Nathan notices a strange figure with the logo of the Red Mask on his hand entering a building overlooking the event. Nathan informs Mina about what he just saw and they head into the building to find the figure. The Event of Peace starts as the two enter the nearby figure, they encounter the Assassin but soon noticed after catching up to him that he is actually a mirror holograph. They soon realise that the Assassin is in a different room, but they arrive too late as the Assassin successfully kills Ranjan Bhave. Nathan promises to Mina Dayal that he will find the killer and avenge Bhave's death and he knows just the right team to help him with this. 'Contacting Blackwatch' After leaving India, Nathan contacts the executive of Blackwatch, Eraldo Milazzo who tells Nathan to meet him in Venice, Italy at San Marco Square. Nathan does so and he finds Eraldo Milazzo. Eraldo tells Nathan that before they can help in his mission to find his criminal he is hunting, Blackwatch needs to finish something more important in Monaco. They are to travel there via a Private Blackwatch Speed Boat stationed in a secret Blackwatch Ship Hangar located at the Port of Venice. Nathan and Eraldo successfully enter the hangar, but find out the Speed Boat is not in the best shape and that they should find parts to fix it up, if they are to get it moving again. After they had finished this task they set course for Bub's Casino in Monaco. 'Investigation at Bub's Casino' 'Meeting at the Docks' 'Encountering Red Mask Agents' 'Retribution' 'Brotherhood of Man' *See Nathan Jones 2: Brotherhood of Man 'The Oswald Project' *See Nathan Jones 3: The Oswald Project 'Rise of the Crimson Empire' *See Nathan Jones 4 and Shadow of Gaius 'The Audun Crisis' *See Nathan Jones 5 'Revolution' *See Nathan Jones: Revolution Abilities Notes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nathan Jones Category:Nathan Jones: Operation Blackwatch Category:Nathan Jones 2: Brotherhood of Man Category:Nathan Jones 3: The Oswald Project Category:Nathan Jones: The Rookie Chronicles Category:Nathan Jones 4 Category:Nathan Jones 4: Shadow of Gaius Category:Nathan Jones 5 Category:Nathan Jones: Retribution